Espada Number 5
by Flowering Lotus
Summary: Toshiro was captured and became the fifth Espada, slowly discovering his memories. Just as he realizes the truth a black hole opens pulling him to Dublin, Ireland where Artemis is inspecting these mysterious breaks in time. Toshiro is the only survivor that came from the portal. Why did Toshiro survive? And what's behind those odd portals? Rated M for torture, DARK, AU, mild OOC.


I bowed respectfully at Aizen, simply nodding at the other Espada. I walked silently to my seat, glancing at the cautious stares I was getting. By the time I sat down, I felt awkward and unwanted. Aizen acted as if he didn't notice, smiling that fake creepy smile. As the meeting went on, my gaze turned to the Las Noches, which hadn't changed an inch, just like the light. Since it hadn't changed, I didn't know how long I had been here. Then I heard Aizen. "You all are dismissed." He said, standing himself. "I have work to do now, but I can't wait to hear the result's from Prueba dragón de's test." I froze and my throat tightened. I should have listened. What test? "Ulquiorra, please go with Prueba dragón de and see how he does." Aizen added, right before exiting the room. I turned slowly to the fourth. He was a number ahead of me. "Go prepare yourself."

Ulquiorra ordered coldly. I stood slowly and walked back to my room. I didn't know what I was supposed to prepare for, so I simply grabbed my sword, sliding the sheath into my belt. (He's wearing Grimmjow's Clothes, by the way.) An hour later, Ulquiorra walked in. "Let's go." He said coldly. Again, I nodded silently and followed him. He opened a portal and we stepped through. I looked around once we were out. "Where are we?" I asked. "District 4." He answered shortly, and then nodded at the children and adults, who were playing; trusting they're law's to protect them. "Kill them." He ordered. My throat tightened again. But slowly I drew my blade, walking over to them. They glanced up, then fully looked at me and stared. "I'm sorry." I whispered, and then with a clean stroke dispatched them. Their parent's screeched with despair when they looked up from their book and magazine. "What have you done, you monster!" The husband yelled. I stabbed him through the heart, angry he couldn't tell I didn't want to. However, it made me feel good killing him.

Therefore, I killed the woman. As the guards came running, I killed them. "You die to fast." I told them, Annoyance hinted in my voice. As more poured over the street, I started enjoying it more and more. And just at my battle high, a hand grabbed my shoulder and pushed me through the portal. I fell flat on my back by the force of the push and my head spun. I grumbled angrily as I pushed myself up. "What an annoyance." I growled at Ulquiorra. He grabbed my shoulder again and pulled me up. "Follow me." He ordered. I shrugged off his hand and followed him down the hall. Halfway there I realized we were heading for the meeting room. I tensed immediately. "Shouldn't I change first? Isn't it disrespectful to see lord Aizen like this?" I asked fearfully. "You will do." Was the only response I got from him. I kept going worriedly though, and remembered what had happened when I hadn't listened.

Flash Back: I stood defiantly. I had grown enough power to get out. "I don't have to listen to you anymore." I told Aizen, smirking. We fought for a while, when suddenly a cloth covered my mouth and nose and I passed out. I woke up on strapped to a table, a thin cloth covering my face. Suddenly, a bucket of water poured slowly on my face. I breathed shallowly for about 3 minutes before I got a sudden drowning feeling. I flailed around fearfully. I distantly heard something pop. Just as fast as it started, it stopped. "Wow, you dislocated your arm Toshiro. Maybe you will listen next time." Aizen said, somewhat smugly. End of flash back

I shuddered remembering the memory, then noticed we were there. Ulquiorra opened the door to reveal all the Espada's and Aizen. I feared torture. I probably was going to be counted as disrespecting Aizen, considering I was still covered in blood. Most cracked a smile at me. Aizen smile was wider than usual. "Enjoy yourself?" Aizen asked expectantly. I didn't know how to answer, so I just nodded. Ulquiorra went to his seat and I stood there a moment, uncomfortable with the thought of sitting in this room looking like I did with lord Aizen. "It's good to see you enjoyed yourself." Aizen said, and on the inside I sighed with relief.


End file.
